My Bodyguard Was a Vampire?
by Hanabi Kaori
Summary: "HENTIKAN! Jangan sakiti dia lagi!"/"TOUSHIRO! TOUSHIRO!"/Jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk bersama lagi suatu saat nanti... Aku pasti akan melindungimu.RnR pleas.AU. OOC. Shonen-ai. Don't like, Don't read. Sedikit Gore. Chara death in this chapter.


**Summary: **"HENTIKAN! Jangan sakiti dia lagi!"/ "Lihatlah _clan Kuro_, seperti apa hukuman yang di dapat oleh pengkhianat di _clan_ kami,"/ "TOUSHIRO! TOUSHIRO!"/ Jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk bersama lagi suatu saat nanti... Aku pasti akan melindungimu. RnR pleas!

**Warning: **AU. OOC.** Shonen-ai. **Don't like, Don't read. Sedikit Gore. Chara death in this chapter.

**Rate: **T

**Disclamer: **Bleach tetap punya Tite Kubo-sensei

* * *

><p><strong>My Bodyguard Was a Vampire?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

Perang semakin berkecamuk. Tapi bukanlah perang sesama umat manusia. Tapi perang yang terselubung dalam kegelapan. Perang antar mahkluk yang dianggap tak nyata. Mahkluk-mahkluk itu menyembunyikan diri mereka, agar tak ada manusia yang menyadari kalau mereka sebenarnya ada.

Kadang mereka membaur diantara manusia, berpura-pura jika mereka adalah salah satu dari para manusia. Dan jika ada manusia yang lengah... Mereka menyerang... Akupun... Salah satu dari mereka.

**_Vampire..._**

Mahkluk yang hanya dianggap mitos. Tahukah kalian para manusia? Kami nyata. Kami ada di antara kalian. Jika celah kalian terbuka sedikit saja... Maka taring-taring kami akan menancap pada tubuh kalian. Menghisap darah sebanyak apapun yang kami mau. Tak peduli akan jeritan kalian, bahkan jika itu akan membunuh kalian. Dan jika kami tak sampai membunuh kalian... Maka kalian akan menjadi salah satu dari kami.

Tapi walau sesama _vampire_, bukan berarti kami sama... Kami sendiripun, terbagi akan dua jenis... Dua _clan_. _Kuro_... Dan _Shiro_... Namaku Ichigo, seorang _vampire _yang berasal dari _clan Kuro_. Clan kami bermusuhan dengan para vampire _clan Shiro_. Pepatah yang berkata hitam dan putih takkan bisa bersatu itu nampaknya benar. Tapi itu dulu, sejak aku bertemu dengannya, pikiranku berubah. Nampaknya warna hitam pun juga bisa luluh oleh warna putih...

Dia, seorang _vampire _bernama Toushiro... Aku mencintainya... Wujudnya nampak seperti seorang pria mungil berambut putih, dengan sepasang mata berwarna emerald yang berkilauan layaknya permata. Dia benar-benar cantik walaupun seorang pria. Tapi di balik wujudnya yang cantik itu, sesungguhnya dia adalah _vampire_ terkuat di _clan_-nya. _Clan Shiro_...

Aku pertama bertemu dengannya saat sedang ditugasi untuk mengintai _clan Shiro_. Aku melihatnya mengenakan jubah putih yang memang jadi pakaian para _clan Shiro_. Jubah itu nampak sangat serasi dengannya. Tanpa sadar, seluruh perhatianku tertuju padanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat setiap prajurit perang membungkuk, memberi hormat padanya. _'Memangnya siapa dia? Kenapa kelihatannya sangat di hormati?'_ pikirku.

Aku terus mengikutinya, kini tak kupedulikan misiku sebenarnya. Aku tidak sadar, kalau dia semakin berjalan menuju daerah yang sepi, karena segala pandanganku telah tertuju padanya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku," ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku berusaha secepatnya bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah tembok. "Aku tahu kau disana. Tak usah bersembunyi, keluarlah," aku tetap diam. Seakan-akan aku tidak ada disana. "Kalau tidak keluar juga, aku yang akan menghampirimu," aku mendengar langkahnya semakin mendekatiku. Aku bersiap untuk kabur, tapi...

_**Set!**_

"Mau kemana kau?" tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di hadapanku. Mataku terbelalak, gerakannya cepat sekali. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"A—aku..." entah mengapa aku merasa bingung untuk menjawab. Padahal jika ketahuan, biasanya aku melakukan cara _frontal_ untuk melarikan diri. Aku merasa dibekukan oleh pandangan matanya. Ternyata dia nampak semakin indah jika dipandang dari dekat.

"Kau... _Clan Kuro_..?" tanya-nya saat melihat lambang di leherku.

"Benar..." jawabku pelan.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mengawasi _clan Shiro_," ini aneh? Kenapa aku mau saja dengan gampang menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa dia punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pikiran lawan?

"Tapi kenapa kau sejak tadi terus mengawasiku? Bukankah tugasmu mengintai _clan Shiro_? Bukan mengintaiku seorang," tanya-nya lagi. Aku kebingungan mencari jawaban. Pertanyaan-nya jadi terdengar seperti mengintrogasi aku saja.

"Toushiro-_sama_, anda dimana?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seruan beberapa orang. Aku juga mendengar derap langkah mereka.

"Ck, sial," decaknya pelan. "Itu suara para prajurit, cepatlah pergi dari sini jika masih ingin selamat," ujarnya padaku. Aku terdiam. _Jadi... Dia menyuruhku menyelamatkan diri?_ "Hei, kau tuli! Cepat pergi!" serunya pelan.

"Kau... Membiarkan aku lolos..? Kau tidak ingin menyerahkanku pada para prajurit?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak. Tapi jika aku melihatmu mengendap-mengendap di daerah _clan Shiro_ ini lagi, kupastikan kau tidak akan pulang hidup-hidup," ancamnya dengan nada dingin. "Kalau sudah mengerti, cepat pergi!"

Aku meraih pergelangan tangannya, ada hal yang sangat ingin kutanyakan. "Siapa namamu?" dia nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku.

"Toushiro. Namaku Toushiro," setelah mengatakan itu, dia melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dan berlari menjauh. Akupun segera pergi dari tempat itu. _'Toushiro, ya..?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak bisa menghilangkan bayangan Toushiro dari pikiranku. Pria mungil berambut putih itu sepertinya telah berhasil merebut hatiku. Hanya saja... Dia berasal dari _clan Shiro_, sedang aku sendiri _clan Kuro_... Apa kami bisa bersatu kalau begini?

"Akh! Sudah cukup! Aku harus bertemu Toushiro lagi!" teriakku frustasi. Akupun bersiap untuk pergi menemui Toushiro.

"Mau kemana, Ichigo?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu. Aku berbalik dan melihat _otou-san_ku disana.

"Eh, hanya mau jalan-jalan sebentar kok!" jawabku beralasan.

"Begitu.. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, kau harus ingat kalau kita sekarang ini kita berada ditengah-tengah perang," nasihatnya.

"Ya. Ya! Aku tahu! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus terus diingatkan," aku segera melompat dari jendela kamarku yang bertepat dilantai dua dan mendarat ditanah dengan sempurna. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat, aku hilang layaknya ditelan malam.

Keadaan _clan Shiro _masih tetap ramai akan para prajurit dan penjaga meski malam telah larut. Dalam keadaan perang seperti ini, memang sudah sewajarnya mereka terus bersiaga. Aku menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku agar para prajurit tak menyadari kalau aku ada. Bergerak ditengah gelapnya langit malam. Hanya untuk mencari satu orang. Toushiro...

Seorang pria mungil berambut putih tengah terdiam sambil memandang langit malam lewat jendela kamarnya. Sejenak dia sedikit terbelalak saat melihat bayangan hitam melesat ditengah kegelapan malam, yang jelas-jelas itu sebenarnya aku. "Apa... Itu..?"

"Hei, Toushiro," sapaku yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dihadapannya.

"Kau lagi. Mau apa lagi kesini?" tanya-nya dengan tampang datar.

"Ayolah, jangan terlalu dingin padaku," aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan mendekat jika kau masih ingin selamat," ancamnya.

"Hei, aku tidak berniat jahat kok," aku tetap melangkah menuju kearahnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya pada perkataan musuh—!" aku ingin meyakinkan dia, kalau aku bukanlah musuhnya, aku mengecup bibir mungilnya lembut. Bisa kurasakan dia tersentak kaget.

"K—kau... Apa yang tadi..?" tanya-nya tergagap. Masih kaget akan perbuatanku tadi.

"Menunjukkan kalau aku bukanlah musuhmu," jawabku santai sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" dia menuntut jawaban. "Pergi dari sini sekarang juga!" dia mengeluarkan cakar-cakar tajamnya, sepasang taringnyapun telah muncul. Matanya berubah merah, dia telah mengeluarkan naluri _vampire-_nya.

Diarahkannya cakar pada tangan kanannya kearahku. Sedetik sebelum cakar-cakar tajam itu mencabik dadaku, aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Mataku ikut berubah warna, kini bola mataku berwana emas dengan latar hitam. Jika aku telambat sedetik saja, pasti aku sudah mati.

"Grr.. Apa maumu?" tanya-nya lagi. Tidak menjawab, justsu aku hanya memandangnya lebih dekat.

"Namaku, Ichigo."

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu!"

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu,"

"Dan aku tidak ingin tahu!" aku tersenyum kecil. _Vampire_ mungil yang manis ini ternyata cukup _temprament_. Aku membelai lembut pipinya, perlahan mataku kembali berwarna coklat musim gugur.

"Kau... Manis sekali, Toushiro," warna matanya ikut kembali normal, warna emerald yang berkilauan. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Toushiro..."

"Kau itu aneh!" dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Aku terpaku, wajahnya benar-benar manis saat memerah seperti itu. "Cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum ada yang melihatmu," dia mendorong pundakku menuju kearah jendela.

"Eh, kau tidak memanggil penjaga?"

"Jika para penjaga menangkapmu sekalipun, itu tidak akan ada artinya! Karena kau hanya anggota _clan Kuro_ yang idiot!"

"Huh, kau kejam sekali padaku," ucapku pura-pura tersakiti.

"Sudah, cepat pergi!"

"Besok aku datang lagi, ya!" dia hanya menatapku sekilas, sebelum berbalik memunggungiku.

"Terserah," aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Itu artinya dia tidak melarangku untuk datang lagikan! Dan begitu dia kembali menghadap kejendela... Aku sudah tidak ada disana. Menghilang secara tiba-tiba seiring kemunculanku'pun yang tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Toushiro kini setiap hari bertemu. Setiap malam, aku selalu datang menemuinya. Semakin lama kami semakin saling mengenal, dan aku... Semakin menyukainya. Malam inipun... Aku bermaksud menemuinya lagi.

"Mau kemana lagi, Ichigo?" aku mendengar suara _otou-san_ku bertanya dari belakang.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang," jawabku singkat tanpa membalikkan tubuhku.

"Siapa? Apa anggota _clan Shiro_?" mataku melebar ketika mendengarnya. Aku berbalik menghadap wajah serius _otou-san_ku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Kemarin aku menyuruh seseorang untuk mengawasi gerak-gerikmu."

"Ya, aku memang menemui salah satu anggota _clan Shiro_," jawabku terusterang.

"Siapa? Dan untuk apa kau menemuinya?"

"Namanya... Toushiro. Dan aku menemuinya karena aku... Aku mencintainya..."

"Jangan bodoh, Ichigo! Dia musuh kita!"

"Tapi, Toushiro bukan musuh bagiku! Aku mencintainya!" hening... Baik aku, maupun _otou-san_, tak ada yang bersuara.

"Yang pasti, kau tidak boleh pergi menemuinya..." ujar _otou-san_.

"Aku akan tetap pergi, aku harus menemuinya," aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauh.

"Jika kau tetap bersikeras pergi, maka... Kau kuusir dari _clan Kuro_," langkahku terhenti. _Apa yang harus kupilih? Toushiro, atau diriku sendiri? Aku..._ "Keputusan ada di tanganmu sendiri, Ichigo,"

"A—aku... Aku akan tetap pergi..." jawabku pelan, kembali melangkah. Samar-samar, kudengar _otou-san_ bergumam.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Ichigo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan tetap pergi, Ichigo?" Rukia _**—**teman semasa kecilku**—**_ bertanya.

"Ya," aku menjawab tanpa memandangmya.

"Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu sendiri, Ichigo?" kini Renji _**—**tunangan Rukia**— **_juga ikut bertanya.

"Aku yakin. Dan aku tidak akan menyesalinya," jawabku.

"Haahh..." Rukia membuang nafas berat. "Jika memang sudah begitu, mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak dulu, kau memang keras kepala!" ucap Rukia.

"Tapi bagaimanapun... Kami tetap temanmu, Ichigo," tambah Renji. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan sepasang sahabatku itu.

"Terima kasih, Rukia, Renji," ucapku yang kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

"Semoga bahagia, Ichigo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Toushiro termenung dalam kamarnya. Suatu hal menghantui pikirannya. Ketika aku sampai dikamar Toushiro, dia tetap diam tanpa sadar kalau aku ada disana.

"Toushiro..." panggilku. Dengan kaget, dia berbalik kearahku.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya-nya. Kudengar sedikit kepanikan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk menemuimu," jawabku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya disini, Ichigo! Orang-orang sudah mulai curiga! Cepat pulanglah!" dia mendorongku kearah jendela. Menyuruhku untuk segera pulang.

"Toushiro, aku... Aku sudah tidak bisa pulang," ujarku lirih. Gerakan Toushiro terhenti.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya-nya bingung.

"_Otou-san_ku melarangku untuk menemuimu, tapi aku membangkang dan tetap pergi. Akhirnya... Aku di usir dari _clan Kuro_..." mata Toushiro membulat sempurna ketika mendengarnya. Kami lama terdiam.

"Kenapa..?" tanya-nya pelan.

"Kenapa apanya?" bingungku.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh! Kenapa kau justru lebih memilih tetap menemuiku!" dia berteriak marah padaku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Toushiro!" aku menjawab pertanyaan-nya. Keadaan kembali hening, hingga dia kembali membuka suara.

"Padahal seharusnya kau tahu... Kau dari _clan Kuro_, sedang aku _clan Shiro_... Sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa bersatu... Kenapa... Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga, Ichigo!" mata emeraldnya berkaca-kaca. Namun airmatanya tak mengalir turun. Melihatnya seperti itu justru membuatku merasa sakit.

"Aku tahu, Toushiro... Tapi aku yakin, suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa bersatu, aku janji. Percayalah padaku, Toushiro," kudekap tubuh mungilnya erat dan lembut. Tiba-tiba kurasakan dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Tidak mungkin, Ichigo..." ucapnya lirih, sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Toushiro..?"

"Apa kau tahu, siapa aku sebenarnya?"

"Kau bicara apa. Toushiro?" tanyaku heran.

"Kau tahu kenapa orang-orang _clan Shiro _menyembunyikan identitasku selama ini? Dan mereka tak pernah membiarkan aku keluar dari desa ini?" tanya Toushiro bertubi-tubi.

Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Setiap kata-kata Toushiro membuatku bingung. "Mereka melakukan itu, karena mereka akan menggunakanku sebagai senjata terakhir. Dalam perang ini..." mataku membulat sempurna.

"Senjata... Terakhir..?"

"Aku adalah keturunan suci _clan Shiro_ yang berdarah murni, kekuatanku melebihi semua orang di clan Shiro," jelas Toushiro. "Karenanya... Aku tidak mungkin bisa bersama denganmu, Ichigo..." lapisan bening melapisi sepasang permata emeraldnya.

_**BRAAKKK!**_

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan sangat keras. Dibalik pintu itu, berdiri seorang kakek berjenggot putih panjang, dan sekumpulan prajurit berjubah putih.

"Toushiro! Kenapa ada anggota _clan Kuro_ disini!" bentak kakek itu. Ini gawat, aku sudah ketahuan!

"Aa—Genryuusai-_sama._.." ujar Toushiro tergagap. Matanya terbelalak _horror_.

"Apa arti semua ini, Toushiro!" bentak kakek itu lagi, lebih marah dari sebelumnya. Tubuh Toushiro bergetar. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas ketakutan terpancar dari bola matanya.

"**ICHIGO, LARI!**" seru Toushiro padaku. Entah kenapa, kakiku terasa kaku, butuh beberapa detik bagiku untuk mentelaah kata-kata Toushiro. Tapi saat itu, aku sudah terlambat... Para prajurit sudah punya cukup waktu untuk mengepungku.

"Kau anggota _clan Kuro_ terkutuk! Kau akan dihukum mati disini! Bawa dia!" perintah kakek itu pada para prajurit.

"Tunggu Genryuusai-_sama_!" kudengar Toushiro mencoba untuk mencegah. "Tolong bebaskan dia! Kumohon!"

"Jangan macam-macam, Toushiro! Kaupun akan kupenjarakan karena berkhianat!" balas kakek itu.

"Tunggu! Kumohon! A—aku... Aku bersedia menukar hukumanku dengan hukumannya!" mata kakek itu menunjukkan rasa kaget ketika mendengar apa yang Toushiro katakan.

"Toushiro.. Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal semacam itu?" tanya-nya.

"Karena aku... Aku mencintainya!" jadi Toushiro... Selama ini juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan..? entah apa yang harusnya kurasakan saat ini, yang pasti... aku tidak bisa memendam rasa bahagia yang menyeruak dalam hatiku.

"Sebagai keturunan suci _clan Shiro_, kau berhak mendapatkan keistimewaan... Jadi, permohonanmu akan dikabulkan. Bawa dia!" perintah kakek itu lagi. Para prajurit mengawal Toushiro keluar dari ruangan itu. Ketika dia melewatiku, aku mendengar bisikan lembutnya berkata.

"_Sayonara_, Ichigo..."

_Sayonara_? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu, Toushiro? Memangnya, kau mau pergi kemana?

Para prajurit membawaku dan memasukanku kesebuah sel. Kulihat, para anggota _clan Shiro_ berkumpul mengelilingiku, seakan mereka akan menikmati sebuah pertunjukan. "Hei! Lepaskan aku!" aku berteriak, namun para prajurit tak peduli sedikitpun. Beberapa anggota _clan Shiro_ melempariku dengan batu. Mereka juga mencaci-maki diriku yang merupakan musuh mereka.

"Tenang semuanya!" terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuat para _clan Shiro_ hening. Yang berteriak tadi adalah kakek berjenggot putih itu. Dia berjalan layaknya seseorang yang penuh wibawa. Aku melihat Toushiro yang dikelilingi para prajurit berjalan dibelakangnya. Kedua tangan Toushiro dirantai. Meski begitu, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Saudara-saudaraku, para _vampire clan Shiro_! Seperti yang kita semua tahu, salah satu dari kita telah bekhianat! Karenanya, saat ini! Kita berkupul disini, untuk memberikan hukuman yang setimpal, untuknya!" umum kakek itu.

Terdengar teriakan mendukung keluar dari mulut setiap anggota _clan Shiro_. '_Hukuman? Apa maksudnya?'_ heranku. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk merasa heran, ketika mendengar kelanjutan ucapan kakek itu

"**Ekskusi!**"

Mataku membulat sempurna mendengarnya. _'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Toushiro akan dihukum mati!'_. Sepasang kaki Toushiro dipasung tepat dihadapanku, dan tepat ditengah-tengah para _clan Shiro_. Kepalanya tertuduk, tidak melawan sedikitpun. Seorang prajurit membawa pedang dan berdiri di depannya.

_**ZRASSHHH!**_

Prajurit itu mengayunkan pedangnya pada Toushiro. Merobek jubah putihnya, juga membuat bulir-bulir darah seakan menerobos keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan itu tidak hanya sekali, namun dia berkai-kali menyayat kulit putih Toushiro.

"HENTIKAN! Jangan sakiti dia lagi!" aku terus berteriak. Walau aku tahu itu tidak akan menghentikan mereka sama sekali. Pedang itu terus menyayat kulitnya, darahnya terus mengalir dari luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Orang-orang melemparinya dengan batu-batu.

Aku tahu dia pasti sangat kesakitan, tapi dia tetap diam tanpa suara, menerima seluruh siksaan itu begitu saja. Aku ingin melindunginya! Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kini aku terjebak dalam sel sialan ini! Aku hanya bisa berteriak, hanya bisa memohon agar mereka tak lagi menyakiti Toushiro.

Aku merasa hatiku hancur melihat orang yang kucintai diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku marah! Aku kecewa! Aku begitu merasa tersakiti! Oleh diriku sendiri... Yang tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya... Melindunginya...

"Lihatlah _clan Kuro_, seperti apa hukuman yang di dapat oleh pengkhianat di _clan_ kami," ucap kakek itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu tega! Dia juga bagian dari kelompok kalian! Kumohon berhenti menyakitinya! Kalau perlu, biarkan aku menggantikan tempatnya!"

"Semua adalah salahnya sendiri. Pada awalnya hukuman itu memang untukmu, tapi dengan bodohnya dia justru meminta agar hukumanmu diberikan padanya," mataku terbelalak mendengarnya. _Toushiro..? Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh! Menggantikan tempatku seperti itu! Apa kau tahu? Melihatmu seperti itu justru lebih menyiksaku!_

Tiba-tiba semua orang berhenti melemparkan bebatuan, suasana berubah hening. "A—ada apa..?" pikirku bingung. Tapi pertanyaanku terjawab saat melihat prajurit yang memegang pedang itu mengarahkannya tepat kejantung Toushiro. Aku serasa melihat kejadian itu dalam gerak lambat.

Saat pedang itu menembus dadanya. Saat matanya terbelalak ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang akan membunuhnya. Saat darahnya seakan meledak keluar dari dadanya, menciptakan genangan darah yang begitu mengerikan.

"**TIDAK! TOUSHIRO!**"

Aku hanya bisa berteriak. Tubuhnya melemas, dan sesaat sebelum matanya tertutup... Pandangan kami bertemu... Dia memandangku seakan berkata...

_'Maaf...'_

"TOUSHIRO! TOUSHIRO!" Aku marah! Amarah menguasai seluruh jiwaku! Mataku kini berlatar hitam, dengan bola mata emas yang memancarkan kebencian dan naluri untuk membunuh mereka semua. Aura hitam keluar dari seluruh tubuhku.

"ARGGHHH!" aura hitam dari tubuhku meledak dan menghancurkan sel yang mengurungku. Aku memandang nyalang seluruh _clan Shiro_. Dengan gerakan yang tak terduga, aku menyerang mereka semua dengan cakar-cakar dan taring tajamku. Tanpa memandang siapapun mereka, hanya membunuh dan membunuh tanpa belas kasihan seluruh _vampire_ dihadapanku.

Para _clan Shiro_ mencoba menghentikanku. Tapi yang mereka lakukan percuma saja. Walau mereka jelas-jelas menang jumlah, tetap saja tak akan ada artinya bagiku yang sekarang. Aku yang sekarang, telah dibutakan oleh rasa benci dan kesedihan yang tak dapat diukur.

Kini perasaan menyakitkan itu menjelma menjadi hasrat untuk membunuh. Perasaan puas yang kurasakan saat mencabik tubuh lawan menguasai diriku. Ini belum cukup! Aku ingin mereka semua merasakan sakit yang kurasakan! Rasa sakit ketika aku melihat mereka mengadili Toushiro tanpa ampun.

"**Mati! Matilah kalian semua!**" aku berteriak tanpa akal. Hanya keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka.

**.**

**.**

**. **

Darah... Kini yang nampak hanya darah merah segar... Bau anyir darah menyerbak di udara... Semua sudah musnah... Tak ada seorangpun yang selamat dari pembantaian yang kulakukan.

Aku sendiri tak percaya, seluruh _clan Shiro_ sudah musnah ditanganku sendiri. Seluruh tubuhku berlumur darah. Langkahku lunglai, aku mencari dimana dia... Mataku menemukan tubuhnya yang tergeletak. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, menarik tubuh tak bernyawa Toushiro kedalam pelukanku.

"Toushiro..." aku membelai wajah pucatnya lembut. Sekujur tubuhnya di penuhi luka sayatan pedang, serta memar-memar yang juga mengeluarkan darah bekas lemparan bebatuan. Tapi yang paling mengerikan bagiku adalah luka tusukan yang bersarang dijantungnya. "Maaf, Toushiro... Aku membunuh seluruh anggota _clan_-mu..." ujarku menyesal.

Bisa kurasakan air mataku mengalir, kupeluk tubuh mungil yang telah mendingin itu lebih erat. "Maaf... Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu... Seandainya aku lebih kuat... Seandainya aku punya kekuatan untuk melindungimu!" kini aku hanya bisa menangis.

Semua sudah terlambat. Apapun yang kulakukan sekarang tak akan ada artinya lagi. "Aku mencintaimu, Toushiro... Seandainya bisa... Aku ingin kau bangun... Jangan meninggalkanku seperti ini...!" aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada rambut putihnya yang kini dihiasi oleh bercak merah darah... Darahnya sendiri...

"TOUSHIROOO!"

Aku menatap langit, meneriakkan namanya sekeras yang aku bisa. Hanya langit yang mendengar teriakanku. Aku janji padamu, Toushiro... Jika kita diberi kesempatan untuk bersama lagi suatu saat nanti... Aku pasti akan melindungimu. Akan kupertaruhkan jiwa dan ragaku untuk melindungimu... Toushiro...

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review pleas! (^_^)V<strong>

**Now Status: Hanabi Kaori HIATUS untuk sementara waktu**

**Tolong do'a kan Hana dapat lulus UN dengan nilai yang memuaskan ya!**

* * *

><p><em>'Only stupid Author competing to beat fellow pair ...<em>

_fic made with the **heart** ... not by **hatred** ...'_

_By_

**_Hanabi Kaori_**


End file.
